Life Afterwards
by Booklovexx
Summary: Farid and Meggie in their twenties. At the time everything is normal, and they are currently living in the Inkworld with both their families. They are both passionately in love with eachother.
1. Foreplay

**So this is about Farid and Meggie when they are in their 20's :)**

Her and Farid were walking up the pathway, holding hands. Meggie could tell something was up from the look in Farid's eyes. "What's wrong?" she wondered aloud, stealing a side glance at him. His face look torn, almost like he was deciding wether or not to tell her. Finally he mumbled "I can't tell you.." He let the sentence drift off into the cold night's air. Meggie looked up to see two blue fairies hovering above them like floating candles, chasing each other in a game of tag. "Why not?" she asked, butthurt he wouldn't tell her. "I just .. can't." He said plainly.

No matter how hard Meggie urged him to tell, he wouldn't budge. Finally she led him to a tree and leaned against it. He smirked, picked her up and sat down, setting her on his lap, one of his favorite positions. She chuckled, then kissed him on the cheek will saying "I love you" into his ear. His mouth twitched at the edges soon becoming a smile. She always knew how to cheer him up, no matter how gloomy.

She gave him a long kiss, as if trying to make up for all the sadness he had ever felt. Then when she leaned her head against his chest, she felt back at home. His heartbeat was one of the few things that comforted her even if death was staring her down in the eye. She grinned showing her pearly white teeth, making her look even more magnificent.

Farid couldn't help but moan with satisfaction. She was beautiful, he thought, and he reminded him of an angel. An guardian angle sent down from up above just for him, he thought silently. She looked up at him with her piercing blue eyes reminding him of droplets from the sky that fell and landed upon her.

"Im so cold!" She shivered while saying it, as if to prove what she had said to him.

Farid wrapped his arms around her delicate body, squeezing her tightly, wanting to squeeze all of the cold out of her.

"Better?" he asked grinning.

"Much" she answered back starting to gently kiss him on the neck.

"What do you think will happen to .. us? Meggie asked Farid, slightly shy at the question.

Farid looked down at her. Should he tell her? He wanted it to be romantic, one of a kind, but that couldn't happen if Silvertongue dosen't agree to let him.

Farid sighed then said," I don't know. What do you want to happen?"

She smiled. "I want to have little black curly haired babies running around on the yard, almost as cute as you! We could teach them to read and write, and they could learn the words of fire, and our children could play with Mo and Resa's children. Oh! And Dustfingers little fire-breather's too!" She smiled up at him, while he smilled back, just thinking of the thought.

But inside he was.. nervous. To have children means they must… and they also must be married. It seemed almost impossible since they were both inexperienced at both.

**SOOOO please review since this is my first story written, and Im gonna get started writing the next chapter, since it wouldn't be right with out it, even if this does suck.. a ton! D: Oh and trust me, it will be juicy :)**


	2. Caught

The tree they were sitting on was cold, damp from last nights rain still. Meggie started kissing him all over. His neck, cheeks, ears, eyes, nose, everything. She started to unbutton his shirt. He was breathing hard now cause he knew what was happening. He knew what she wanted now, and she was set on getting that. Little children.. Oh god, thought Farid, He mustn't do this, no he can't! If a accident happened, Silvertongue would bury him alive. But it felt good, it felt right to do this.

He slid his hand down her perfect body. He could feel her smile while kissing him on his chest. He stopped suddenly. She looked up confused looking for an answer to why he had stopped his oh so gentle touch. He pulled her up and got up himself and replied to her questioningly looks,"Let's find someplace more.. private, if you know what I mean."

Meggie looked around and instantly felt the same, she wanted more privacy. If anyone came up on the pathway, which was about 5 meters away, they would be caught and that was too much of a risk for her. She wanted to keep their first time private from Mo, so he wouldn't kill Farid for it.

Faird pulled Meggies arm, going deeper into the forest. He looked around in the dense tree's and saw a dark hole. Hoping it was a cave of some sort he pulled her to it and peered inside, He was right, a cave big enough for 4 men to sleep.

He let go of her. "Here's a cave, Im going to go ahead and find some dry sticks for a fire. She nodded, biting her lip. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, passionately. Not gentle like always, but full of love and lust.

He pulled away, clinging to her bottom lip. Farid hurried up, for he was excited for what was to come. He came back arms full of dry sticks he was able to find and saw her sitting next to the cave, humming a melody. Farid could't regonize it, so he figured it was from her old world she used to live at.

She looked up and smiled at the sight of him. They both walked into the cave and found a good place for a fire, building it up enough to fill the cave with light.

"Where were we?" Meggie pulled him to the wall and took off his shirt, while Farid felt her up and down. He slipped off her shirt as well, and then they squashed together like flies. This was rough kissing now, even more full of lust and passion. The she un-zipped his zipper to his pants and.. you know.

They both were panting when they were done, smiles wide on their faces. Meggie was laying on Farids stomach, tired form their "workout". Farid kept on kissing her hair, her unique fair hair. He loved it and always found himself twirling it or smelling it. It smelt of strawberries and he still wondered how she got it like that.

He felt Meggie froze and froze himself, listening for the cause. There were footsteps, barely heard, but all the same there were footsteps. Meggie hurried to put on her clothes and Farid pulled up his pants and buttoned them up, not having enough time to slip on his top. The figure peered inside, but a shadow covered his face, not allowing them to see the person.

"Well well well. What do we have going on here?" They both recognized the voice, but couldn't put a name to it.

He saw the confused/scared looks on their faces. "What, don't remember me, even though we saw each other just the other day? Oh and you better hope that I don't tell Silvertongue about all this."

Realization appeared on Farids face first. "Dust.. Dustfinger?" He said while blushing deep shade of red. Meggie just coved her face with her hands, too embarrassed to look him in the face.

"The one and only!" He cried out while smirking.

Anger now took over Farid. Of course Dustfinger just had to ruin the special moment, didn't he? This one night, this night had to be the one he found them for once. "Why are you here? God dammit leave us alone!" Yelled Farid. Dusfinger took a step forward into the light revealing his scarred face to them.

"So what have you two been up to on this very fine night?" He said with sarcasm in his voice.

Farid just fumed with anger, glaring at his dad. "Nothing.." He mumbled back.

**Should I continue? :D I myself wanna actually create something afterwards. PLEASE R&R! :)**


End file.
